A demon Kagome's a demon
by AwayLemonade
Summary: Kagome turns demon with Midorikos help, kinda unrealistic how they act. Now that I read the story over again anyways This will be a YYH IY. I haven't got the YYH people in yet.GOING TO BE PUT THROUGH CONSTRUCTION


Disclaimer- I don't own InuYasha or Yu Yu Hakusho.

The story and the plot is how ever mine! MINE! Okay so please don't steal it.

Mumbles-Not like you would want to steal this piece a shit anyway but anyway here it goes!

P.S- Read then please Review!

Chapter One- Kagome's a demon

Clash, Cling, Swish, Clash These were noises that where coming from Sesshoumaru Lord of the western Lands swung Toukijin, his evil sword that was forges from the teeth one of Naraku's off springs. Well Sesshoumaru used Toukijin in a series of sword attacks at Kagome. Kagome ducked, dodged, swiped at Sesshoumaru, and then clashed her very own sword Seru. (A/N- Pronounced sea-roo)

Seru was forged of Sesshoumaru's very own fang. As Kagome had his respect as she saved his young ward countless of times, and when Kagome asked Sesshoumaru a favor he accepted he now saw her as his Imouto as she had gained his respect.

Okay well back to the fight

Kagome slashed her sword at Sesshoumarus armored chest and split the armor. Kagome then jumped away as Sesshoumaru brought down his all mighty sword Toukijin, where Kagome has just been Mila seconds ago. They both jumped back then ran up to each other with their swords with God like speed. Their swords clashed together spraying a shower of bright sparks, they pushed their swords harder together. Kagome thought of a move that she had seen on one of her brothers many video games. Kagome moved her wrist (the one with was holding the sword) in a fast circular motion and moved her sword slightly down so the tip of her sword was now at the hilt of Toukijin. Kagome pulled her sword in a fast upper motion making Sesshoumaru lose the grip on his sword and it was sent flying, and now it was embedded into a tree that had been behind Sesshoumaru.

Kagome now had an upper hand as she still had her sword, she dashed towards Sesshoumaru but her Miko powers suddenly surged though her and engulfed her into a sphere of raw Miko power, her Miko power.

"Protector Kagome." A soft velvety voice spook to Kagome

"Huh? Umm.. Yes? Where am I?" Kagome asked looking around, Kagome saw trees, flowers, and a small dragon behind the woman that had pitch black hair and had a red breast plate, a lose kimono and she was wearing wooden sandals.

"Protector, Kagome do you know who I am? And why you are here?" The woman asked her as there hair was being blown by the wind.

"You're Midoriko, right? And I'm here because….. Hey! One minute I was training with Sesshoumaru- sensei and the next he freezes and I'm engulfed by my Miko powers now I'm here explaining to you what happened!" Kagome said taking a deep breath in.

"I was the one who unleashed your Miko powers and froze everyone and everything in its place," Midoriko explained. "Now you are here because I have to warn you, that there is a dangerous foes in your time period. I have been granted by your real parents and the Gods and Goddess that sealed your Youkai blood away, that I teach you and train you how to use your powers, you will still have your Miko powers making you the first ever Miko Youkai in history." Midoriko said to Kagome.

Kagome nodded her head as she had just found out that her real parents were demons.

"Midoriko- Sama, what kind of demons where my parents exactly?" Kagome questioned Midoriko

"Well your father was half dark and half blue fire apparition. And your mother was half light and half angel apparition. Now making a child between light and dark apparitions hadn't been forbidden yet, because everyone new how power there child would become. Now your parents had different personalities your father was cold and sarcastic and your mother was kind, sweet and caring, and well they say opposites attract and they had you." Midoriko said to Kagome

"Why did they abandon me then?" Kagome asked getting a little teary eyed

"Child, they abandoned you only to protect you. That woman that you have lived with is your mothers' half sister." Midoriko explained to Kagome

"Okay, but that doesn't really answer my question." Kagome told Midoriko

"Well, your parents didn't abandon you because of what you were, they abandoned you because a war broke out and they had to hide you, because a light and dark apparition coming together wasn't forbidden but close to. When the war came they knew that they had to hide you so one day when you where told this you would take your rightful place now as Heir to Heaven and Hell. This is technically where your parents where from." Midoriko let Kagome gather all of this information.

"So… does this mean I can turn into a demon?" Kagome asked Midoriko

"No. This means you can turn into the four most powerful demons!" Midoriko exclaimed enthusiastically.

"So um….. Which ones?" Kagome asked another question

"You will turn into Blue fire, Light, Dark and Angel apparitions," Midoriko exclaimed "Now if you wish for me to change you into you demon forms-"

"Gomen for interrupting, but I do want you to please change me into my demon forms!" Kagome said as she cut of Midorikos sentence.

"Okay it will take some time, and it might alter your personality, but other then that it's good. I will remove one seal at a time that seals away the demon blood, so I can train you properly in each form." Midoriko explained

"But how long would it take? What will happen after I'm done training? What's happening outside? Where are my parents?" Kagome asked shooting (not literally) questions one after the other at Midoriko.

"It will take as long as it takes to train you. When you are done you training I'll give you one final test then let you go. On the outside everything will be frozen until you come out of this orb. And I'm sorry but your parents died a few years ago in the war," Midoriko told Kagome. "I'll re move the first barrier then the rest will follow after you perfect the demon forms."

A year and a half later (in the orb, no time has passed outside of it. If you were wondering)

"Arigato Midoriko- sensei." Kagome said as she turned back to her humanoid from then bowed respectfully to Midoriko

"You're to take the final test then you can go." Midoriko said to Kagome

"Okay but what's the final test?" Kagome asked

"The final test is you have to defeat me." Midoriko said and smiled softly at Kagome

"Does that mean I have to kill you?" Kagome asked looking strait at Midoriko

"Yes. But don't think I'm going to let you win," Midoriko said "If you don't succeed in killing me the barrier won't break, and you would have to stay here to train some more, now if you don't have any more questions I'd like to begin."

"What happens after I kill you?" Kagome asked Midoriko

"The barrier will break and my soul would go into you," Midoriko said "Since it's a part of your soul. Now let's begin!"

Midoriko started to attack Kagome with various punches and kicks to fast for weak demons to see them and she (Midoriko) was way to fast for human eyes to see.

Kagome blocked, dodged, blocked, ducked, caught Midorikos leg then did a round house kick knocking Midoriko of balance. Al Midoriko did though is fall back into a hand stand position as soon as Kagome let go of her leg. Midoriko flipped back into a standing position then drew her sword. Kagome also drew her sword and cut a piece of her leg off. Midoriko ignored it and kept on attacking. Kagome swung her arm around and hit her pressure point and Midoriko fainted. Kagome let one lone tear run down her face and as it fell it turned into a diamond, "Good bye." Kagome said and stuck her sword through Midoriko's body while charging blue fire to burn her body.

A nearly white orb floated into Kagome and the orb around her broke.


End file.
